Téli rege
by lulukukuku
Summary: Túl sok benne a "...". Nem cenzúrázok semmit, tényleg a 3 pontra gondolok, szinte minden mondat azzal ér véget. / úristen, nincsenek ebben melegek meg bűncselekmények, mi a halál / Sonamy, Silvaze, Shadouge, Tails és Cream (rossz a shipnév, még a többihez képest is) / értelmetlen cselekmények; Shakespeare-nek semmi köze hozzá (6-os karika)


Téli délután volt. Egész éjjel havazott, így az egész utca fehérbe borult. A hét fős csoportunk Rouge háza előtt várakozott, mivel a lány kitalálta, hogy karácsony másodnapján menjünk el egy baráti sétára az erdőben.

Már vagy fél órája álldigálunk a nem kimondottan meleg utcán, de Rouge percenként kikiabál, hogy "nem megy a sál a kabáthoz, még kérek egy kis időt". Mondjuk rajtam kívül senkit nem zavart a dolog, mindenki javában turbékolt, leszámítva Amy-t, és persze Shadow-t. Blaze egy kis lánggolyót csinált, hogy Silver tudja melengetni kezeit, és mindkettő vérvörös fejjel mélyen a másik szemébe nézett. Eközben Cream és Tails egy mini-hóember építésével fáradoztak, ami gyakran átváltott rövidebb hócsatákra. Számomra viszont kezdett hihetetlenül unalmassá válni a várakozás. Mázlimra Tails véletlenül eltalálta Amy-t, aki hisztiben tört ki, hogy a ruhája nem fog megszáradni és így megfázik. Erre Blaze odarohant, hogy gyorsan megszárítsa a ruháját, Silver pedig addigis mellémlépett.

\- Haver, azért ennyire ne unjad az egészet. - paskolta meg a hátam. Óvatosan körbenézett, majd suttogni kezdett - Amúgy fogadjunk, hogy Rouge azért cicomázza magát olyan sokáig, mert be akar vágódni Shadnél. - nevetni kezdtem. Na igen, az élő példa, hogy nem csak a lányok pletykálkodnak.

\- Hé, ezt úgy mondod, mintha gond lenne ezzel. Szerintem aranyos, hogy mindkettő olyan keménynek mutatja magát, akiben semmi érzelem nincs, miközben nyilvánvaló, hogy elepednek egymásért.

\- Ajj, ez majdnem kicsit olyan, mint te és Amy. - ettől kicsit lefagyott a mosoly az arcomról, mire értetlenkedve nézett rám. - ...Ugye... Ugye ti ketten már...?

\- Persze, hogy nem! - nevettem, ezzel kellően leplezve, mennyire zavarban vagyok. Mondjuk igazából semmi kínos nem volt a dologban, úgy értem, mindenki számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyszer úgyis beadom a derekam, de nem akartam siettetni a dolgot. Bármikor megkaphatom Amy-t, addigis pedig szórakoztató, hogy leüti az összes lányt, aki csak a közelembe jön, és mindig a nyakamba ugrik, bármi hősieset is teszek (például időben kiveszem a vacsit a sütőből, és nem ég oda).

\- Oh... Akkor bocsi. - vakarta meg a fejét.

\- És mi a helyzet veled és a cicával? - Biccentettem fejemmel a lány felé.

\- Ó, tudod... - ekkor Rouge lépett ki az ajtón. Tény ami tény, ha azt vesszük, megérte ennyit válogatni azokat a ruhákat. Szőrme kabátot viselt, ami pont annyira volt vastag, hogy még kiadta az idomait. A kapucniját felhúzta a fejére, ami előrecsapta hatalmas füleit. Így kicsit kilógtak, de ettől csak még aranyosabb lett. Mindenki csak pár másodpercig nézte a lányt, utána Shadow felé fordultunk, hogy mi erre a reakciója. Persze senki sem lepődött meg, hogy a fiú teljesen érdektelenül zsebrevágta a kezeit, majd útirányba fordult.

\- Jaj, Shad olyan édes, teljesen zavarban van...!

\- És erre miből következtettél? - forgattam a szemem nevetve.

\- Ezt te nem értheted, ezt át kell érezni. - azzal visszaszaladt Blaze mellé.

\- Oké, mindenki! - emelte fel a hangját Rouge. - Én fogom levezényelni a túrát, szóval mindenki maradjon szorosan mögöttem, hiszen mégiscsak az erdőben fogunk bóklászni. Olyan 2-3 óra lesz az út a faházig, ott maradunk éjszakára, majd kora reggel visszaindulunk.

\- Hé, arról nem volt szó, hogy ott töltjük az éjszakát, együtt! - kapta fel a fejét Shadow.

\- Persze, hogy nem, akkor senki sem jött volna. - elindult, és egy fejbiccentéssel jelezte, hogy kövessük.

Még csak húsz perce mentünk, de olyan volt, mintha órák teltek volna el. Szerencsére kicsit gyorsítottunk a lépéstempón. Furcsa volt, mivel az ilyen baráti összezörrenéseknél Shadow és Silver mindig kihívnak versenyre, Rouge elhalmoz a pikáns megjegyzéseivel, Tails és Cream adják a beszélgetés témáját, de ami a legfontosabb, Amy körülöttem szokott nyüzsögni. Ma viszont még egy mondatot sem váltottunk. Sőt, mi több, senkivel sem beszélget. Kicsit aggasztó.

A két legkisebb, a lépést tartva megint dobálódzni kezdett, ezúttal Blaze-t érte találat. Szemmel láthatóan nem örült a dolognak, bár nem adott neki hangot. Ezután Silver és én is sorozatban három dobást kaptunk, de ezt már szándékosan, a hócsatába való meghívás gyanánt. Én fellelkesedtem, legalább ennyitől is izgalmasabb lesz az út. Silver előre meggyúrt nagyjából 10 golyót, egyet-egyet szánt mindenkinek, a maradék pedig Blazehez repült. A lány pillanatok alatt lángokban tört ki.

\- Silver, mondtam, hogy bármit, csak ezt ne!

\- Jaj, nyugi, csak pár hógolyó...

\- Egy hideg, vizes dologgal dobálsz!

\- Jó-jó, a lángolós-dolgod miatt talán mégsem kellene, de... ez csak játék! Ennyitől nem lehet semmi bajod!

\- Kösz, hogy ennyire vigyázol!

\- De fölöslegesen minek aggódjak? Nem értem, most mié-

\- "Fölöslegesen minek aggódj"?! Azta, nagyon igyekszel, vagy alapból ilyen bunkó vagy?

\- Ezt a lényegtelen vitát... - sóhajtott Shadow. - Sonic, verseny a faházig? Adok némi előnyt: mivel csak Rouge tudja az utat, majd én viszem őt a hátamon.

\- A-a, ez csoportos program, senki nem megy előre! - rázta meg a fejét Rouge, mielőtt elfogadtam volna az ajánlatot. Visszafordultam a vitatkozókhoz. Senkinek sem tűnt fel, hogy abbahagyták már egy ideje. Silver Amy mellett állt, valószínűleg neki öntötte ki a lelkét. Közben Blaze közelített felénk.

\- Hogy ez milyen egy...! - morgott, várva, hogy helyeseljünk.

\- Jaj ugyan, csak szeretett volna bevonni a játékba. - mosolygott Rouge.

\- De direkt, még indulás előtt elmondtam, hogy nem vagyok nagy rajongója a hónak. De nem is az a baj, hanem az, hogy ilyeneket mond, és kicsit sem bánja!

\- Milyen messze vagyunk még...? - kérdezte unottan Shadow.

\- Csitt, most komoly szerelmi ügyeket vitatunk meg! - förmedt rá Rouge, mire Shadow teljesen kivonta magát a társaságból. Ezt a bölcs cselekedetet én is leutániztam.

\- Hallod, tényleg menjünk előre. - vetettem fel az ötletet, mikor szembesültem a ténnyel, hogy még félúton sem járunk.

\- Nem lehet, most mondta.

\- Á, hirtelen milyen komolyan vesszük valaki parancsát...! - mondtam nyájasan, miközben szivecskét formáltam a kezemmel.

\- Ha ezen a szinten vagy, babázz Cream-mel. Még jó, hogy nem mentünk előre, nem bírnék ki veled több, mint egy órát kettesben, ameddig megérkeznének a többiek.

\- Úgy látom te mindig csak... Hé-hé-hé! A-azok mit csinálnak?! - mutattam Amy-ék felé. Együtt jöttek, Silver finoman átkarolta a lányt, kezét a derekán pihentette, fejüket egymáséra hajtották.

\- Nyugi, a cicának szól, nem neked. Csak szórakoznak. De amúgy: hogy is volt az előbb a szívvel? - mondta gúnyos mosollyal.

\- De...de... nem aggódik, hogy Blaze végleg megharagszik? Vagy hogy emiatt ő is továbblép? Vagy... - próbáltam úgy tenni, mintha Silver miatt aggódnék.

\- Szórakoztató féltékenynek látni.

\- Jaj, hagyd már abba!

\- Miért? Lásd be, elég szemét vagy Amy-vel. Te minden egyes lánnyal flörtölsz, mindig a figyelmük középpontjában vagy, de rendesen ki tudsz akadni, mikor először az életében ő is ugyanezt teszi.

\- Az teljesen más! Én -

\- Jó, annyira nem érdekel, hogy ennél tovább beszélgessünk erről. Csak elmondtam a tényeket.

Nagy pelyhekben el kezdett esni a hó, ami az alapból hűvös szelet még kellemetlenebbé tette. Cream tüsszögni kezdett, mire Rouge felkapta fejét.

\- Ajjaj, az anyukája a lelkemre kötötte, hogy vigyázzak, nehogy megfázzon...

\- Őt előre vihetem a faházba? - kérdezte Shadow könyörgő pillantással.

\- Fejezzétek már be, ennyire tényleg nem uncsi! Különben nem, azt sem tudod, hol van.

\- Akkor előbb elviszlek téged, addig megjegyzem az utat, majd visszafordulok érte. Sőt, ha Sonic segít, akkor 2 perc alatt mindenkit odaviszünk. - meglepetésemre nem csak én, mindenki heves bólogatással jelezte, hogy pártolja az ötletet, mire Rouge némileg csalódva felsóhajtott, de belement. Shadow várta, hogy a lány felugorjon a hátára, de az határozottan megállt előtte.

\- Nem fogok a nyakadban ülni, rohadt kényelmetlen!

\- Akkor mit akarsz, vigyelek ölben?

\- Pontosan. - Silver ekkor mosolyogva rám nézett "nem megmondtam?" pillantással, de semmilyen reakciót nem adtam rá. Értetlenül pislogott, úgyhogy inkább elfordultam.

Shadow némi undorral felemelte Rouge-t, aki szó nélkül átkarolta a nyakát, mondván, hogy "kapaszkodik". Lehet, hogy bennem van a hiba, de Shad helyében, egy ilyen szituációban én biztos megcsókoltam volna, vagy valami. Úgy értem, teljesen kiszolgáltatott pózban van, kicsit kínosan érezheti magát a szituáció miatt, és már alapból közel vannak egymáshoz az ajkaik. Tök jó lehetőség. Na mindegy.

Valóban, nagyjából egy perc alatt mindenki a házban volt (nem tudom, minek kellett ehhez lesétálni az út felét, ezt az egy órát sosem kapom vissza az életemből...). Rouge Cream-et ölelgette remélve, hogy ezzel valamennyire melegen tudja tartani. Különben egész kedves kis viskó, de nem lett helyiségekre osztva, emellett egy asztalon és egy széken kívül semmilyen bútort nem foglalt magában. Az egyik sarokban tüzifákat és egymáson sorakozó pokrócokat láttam, ami kezdte megmagyarázni, miért nincsen egy ágy sem.

\- Rouge, nem mondod, hogy a földön fogunk aludni? Irtó hideg lesz az este!

\- Na igen, mindjárt elmondom, mi lesz ennek az egésznek a menete. Egyrészt: ott egy kandalló. - mutatott mögém, és Blaze közben egy szempillantás alatt tüzet is varázsolt bele. - Másrészt mindenki párosával fog használni egy takarót.

\- Ki mondta? - fonta össze a karját Shadow kicsit ingerülten. Mondjuk nekem sem tetszett a dolog, gyorsan Tails mellé léptem.

\- Hé haver, nem akarsz velem osztozni? - súgtam oda.

\- De, persze! - mosolygott lelkesen. - Örülök, hogy végre hozzámszóltál, azt hittem, kerülsz, vagy ilyesmi...

\- Jaj, ugyan már, dehogy, csak nem akartalak megzavarni, miközben turbékoltál a nyuszival.

\- Ennyire látszott?! - pirult el kínjában, ami azonnal megnevettetett.

\- Ne aggódj, nem csak ti vagytok az egyetlenek. Ez egy ilyen hangulatú nap, vagy nem tudom.

\- Van benne valami, ráadásul Silver egyszerre két lánnyal űzi, igazi mester! - kontrázott rá. Mosolyogtam, bár eléggé látszódhatott, hogy zavar ez az egész, mivel Tails elég lesajnáló szemekkel meredt rám.

\- Jó, akkor mondom a párokat!

\- A párokat is te választod, Rouge? Hadd tippeljek, Sonic Amy-vel, Tails Cream-mel, Shad veled, én pedig Blaze-zel leszek. - vetette fel kajánul Silver.

\- Nem is rossz ötlet! Gyerünk, mindenki üljön le a kandalló köré ezek alapján. - Erre mindenkinek összeszűkült a pupillája ijedtében ... nagyon kínos lesz...

\- Cs-csak vicceltem!

\- Én tuti nem fogok összebújni azzal! - bökött Blaze a fehér sünre.

\- Van nevem is! De különben is, már elígértem magam Amy-nek.

\- Én meg Sonic-nak! - szólt közbe Tails is.

\- Szerintem jó az, amit Mr. Silver ajánlott, Így össze tudsz bújni Mr. Shadow-val, és különben is: nagyon szeretnék Tails-sel lenni. - jegyezte meg Cream Rouge karjaiban, mire a róka feje vérvörös lett, mi meg csak ámulva pislogtunk.

\- Látjátok, amatőrök, ő ki meri mondani, amit érez. - nevetve megpaskolta a nyuszi fejét, majd jól meg is ölelgette. Szétosztotta a pokrócokat, ezután Amy mellém lépett.

\- Hali! - Tényleg, mi ma még köszönni sem köszöntünk egymásnak...

\- Szia Ames! Mondd, közvetlen a kandalló elé szeretnél ülni, vagy inkább mellé, a falnak dőlve? - meglepetésemre teljesen természetesen tudtam vele beszélgetni.

\- Hm... legyen az utóbbi. - mosolygott el, és már le is kucorodott a földre, maga köré tekerve a takarót. - Gyere!

Mivel egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki zavarban van, gondolkodás nélkül leültem mellé, és a paplan alatt, hátulról átöleltem, a derekán pihentetve a kezem.

\- Kényelmesen ülsz?

\- Igen, teljesen. - megkönnyebbülve végignéztem a többieken, akik még mindig ott tartottak, hogy Blaze új párt akar.

\- Jó, akkor leszek én vele... - ajánlotta fel Shadow. - Különben is, ki ne szeretne összebújni egy ilyen tüzes cicussal? - ölelte magához hátulról, keze a hasán pihent, nagyon lassan haladva egyre lejjebb, és közben fenyegetően mosolyogott Silver-re. Blaze látszólag egy kisebb sokkot kaphatot, nem is reagált.

\- Ne merészelj hozzáérni! - látszott, hogy a fehér sün mennyire ideges, mégis aggódhatott, hogy az előzőek után van-e joga a lány védelmére kelni.

\- Tails, álmos vagyok... - szólalt meg közben halkan Cream.

\- J-jó, gyere, üljünk a kandalló elé. - hebegett a fiú, és lefeküdtek a tűz előtt. A nyuszi mindenképpen Tails-hez bújva akart elaludni, ami számára igencsak kínos volt, de egy percig sem ellenkezett. Ezután mindkettő egy szempillantás akatt el is aludt.

\- Ha bántani mered, akkor én...!

\- Tudod, Silver, nem ke...

\- Hé, vegyétek halkabbra! - suttogta Rouge a fiúknak, Cream-ék felé bökve. Bár visszafogták a hangjukat, látható volt, milyen ingerült is mindkettő.

\- Ne félj, majd én vigyázok rá. Nem kell feleslegesen aggódj.

\- Te...! Semmi közöd ehhez az egészhez! De oké, felfogtam, hogy nem kellett volna ezt mondanom. Szóval most már elengednéd?!

\- Előtte még mon-

\- Csak engedd már el! - Shadow önelégült mosollyal ellépett, mire Silver nyomban erősen magához szorította a lányt. - Sajnálom! Sajnálok mindent, én... nem akartam... tényleg nem, én csak -

\- Silver, nem kapok levegőt... - erre a fehér sün riadtan hátraugrott, zavartan nézte a lányt, mire az halkan kacagni kezdett.

\- Nagyon kellemetlen volt, amit csinált? Ugye nem fájt? És ugye -

\- Hé, nyugi. Nagyon nem jó téged aggódni látni, igazad van, inkább mégse tedd. - Finoman beletúrt a puha szőrébe, majd hozzábújt, fejét a mellkasán pihentetve. - Hagyjunk helyet Rouge-éknak a kandalló mellett, nekünk úgy sincs rá szükségünk.

\- Jó, akkor Silver és Blaze is kipipálva, akkor most már ha jól látom, mindenki együtt van azzal, akivel romantikáznia kell, jók voltunk. - nézett végig rajtunk elégedetten a denevérlány, miközben magára terítette az utolsó takarót. Elég kínosan éreztem magam; akkor most mindkettőjüknek csak az volt a célja, hogy összehozzanak minket...?

\- Aha. Na jó éjt. - guggolt le az egyik távoli sarokba Shadow.

\- Mit keresel ott?

\- Meg tudom tartani a belső hőmérsékletemet, szóval számomra ez a hely is tökéletesen megfelel.

\- Idejössz! Most!

\- Miért kéne?

\- Az nem elég, hogy "mert azt mondtam"...? - ekkor már kicsit lehetett érezni a lány hangján, hogy némileg zavarban van.

\- Nekem ugyan nem.

\- Akkor... "mert a nyelvem magányos a tiéd nélkül"...?

\- Hm... ezt elfogadom. - Shadow lassacskán, egyre közelebb hajolt Rouge-hoz, majd mielőtt elcsattant volna a csók, teljesen eltakarták magukat a pokróccal.

\- Látod Sonic, megmondtam! - szólt lelkesen Silver.

\- Igen, tényleg igazad lett. - nevettem. - Különben srácok, nem tudnátok hang nélkül? Nem tudom, megalkotta-e már valaki korábban is ezt a szókapcsolatot, de hallom a nyálatokat.

\- Jól van, jól van. - kidugták fejüket a paplan alól, de azért diszkrétebb változatban folytatták. - Shad, majd ha hazaérünk, meg kell mutassam, mi mindenem magányos még.

\- Állok elébe.

\- Fúj... ezt azért nem akartam tudni... - fintorgott Blaze. - Na jó, azt hiszem nekem mára ennyi elég volt. - dőlt rá Silver vállára.

\- Egyetértek. - Rouge a fekete sün ölébe hajtotta fejét, mire az gyengéden símogatni kezdte azt.

Csak ekkor vettem észre, milyen erősen és szaporán ver Amy szíve. Eddig meggyőződésem volt, hogy már alszik, hiszen meg sem szólalt egész idő alatt.

\- Amy, minden rendben? - súgtam bele a fülébe úgy, hogy a többiek ne hallják. - A szíved...

\- I-igen... A k-kezed miatt... a derekamon...

\- Ó, bocsánat. - kaptam el hirtelen.

\- Nem, nem az, csak... most valahogy másképp értél hozzám, mint általában... - teljesen elvörösödött az arca zavarában, amitől nem tudtam megállni, hogy mosolyogjak. Körbepillantottam, és szerencsémre már mindenki javában aludt.

\- Amy... hogyhogy Silverrel egymást átkarolva jöttetek? - kérdeztem óvatosan.

\- Csak megkért rá, hogy Blaze-t féltékennyé tegyem. Cream nem volt alkalmas rá, Rouge pedig elég távol áll tőle egy ilyen kéréshez.

\- Á, értem. - Hm, Shad-nek mégiscsak igaza volt. - És miért nem jöttél oda hozzám egész úton?

\- Mert... kezdtem azt érezni, hogy nagyon idegesítelek azzal, hogy folyton a nyakadba ugrálok és "Sonikku"-nek szólítalak... Szóval gondoltam, a mai nap nem csinálok semmi ilyesmit. Kíváncsi voltam, hogy magadtól is odajössz-e hozzám...

\- Hát, nem igazán mertem. - vallottam be őszintén. - Gondoltam, ha kíváncsi lennél a társaságomra, úgyis közelítenél. Aggódtam, hogy miért nem beszélgetsz senkivel, és szerettem is volna rákérdezni, de...

\- Jaj, ezt olyan jó hallani! - hirtelen átkarolta a nyakamat, és gyengéden megcsókolt. Nem hiszem, hogy sokat gondolkodott előtte, mivel amint finoman próbáltam betolni a nyelvem az ajkai közt, elkapta a fejét.

\- Valami baj van...?

\- N-nem, csak meglepődtem, hogy... hogy te is... - hihetetlenül aranyos volt, nem tudtam betelni az elvörösödő fülekkel és az aggódó pillantással.

\- Elég meleg van így, takaró alatt, szerintem bújjunk ki a kabátból. - javasoltam, és lesegítettem róla a ruhadarabot. Egyik kezemmel a fejét tartottam, másikkal utat kerestem a több réteges öltözék alatt a hasáig.

\- Hé, mit... - zavarában próbált ellökni, de ekkor elcsattant egy újabb csók. Éreztem, mennyire rémült, de nem bírtam megállni, hogy ne harapdáljam meg kicsit az alsó ajkát. Óvatosan simogatni kezdtem nyelvemmel az övét, majd rátértem a fogaira, miközben a kezem egyre feljebb csúszott a pólója alatt, amitől már igencsak hangosan kapkodott levegő után, így kénytelen voltam leállni.

\- Nyugalom, lélegezz lassan. - suttogtam a fülébe, amitől kicsit megborzongott.

\- Ezt nem csinálhatjuk... Itt vannak a többiek és...

\- Mindenki alszik, ne aggódj. Csak fogd vissza a hangod.

\- Képtelen vagyok rá! Ez... olyan zavarba ejtő... - Elkezdtem kicsatolni az övemet, majd levenni a nadrágomat, mire lefogta mindkét kezem. - Ne! Hagyd azt magadon!

\- Túl imádnivaló vagy, amikor kínosan érzed magad, nem bírok ellenállni. - húztam le az ő nadrágját is a térdéig, de vártam egy kicsit, mielőtt neki kezdtem volna az akciónak, hogy fel tudjon készülni. Visszadugtam a kezem a felsői alá, próbáltam a melltartó mögé kerülni, de annyira képtelen volt elfolytani a hangját, hogy komolyan aggódni keztem, hátha valakit felébresztünk. És ha például Rouge lesz az, biztos csak csöndben végighallgatná, majd reggel szétkürtölné a dolgot.

\- Ames, pszt! Komolyan, nagyon hangos vagy.

\- Akkor ne nyúlkálj ilyen helyeken! - takarta el az arcát zavartan.

\- Most ne foglalkozz azzal, hogy itt vagyok, és mit csinálok. Csak relaxálj, koncentrálj erre az érzésre, és közben lélegezz mélyeket. - a tanácsom bevált, becsukta szemét, a falnak dőlt, és hagyta, hogy a kezem tegye, amit jónak lát. Gyengéden simogattam a puha melleket, ujjbegyemmel óvatosan piszkáltam a bimbókat. - Felkészültél, ugye?

\- Felkészülni... Mi- ó, nem! Nem! Egyáltalán nem ké... - ekkor már rég azon fáradoztam, hogy teljesen megszabaduljak a nadrágjától.

Elég hosszadalmasan, de sikerült mindkettőnket lecsupaszítani deréktól lefelé. Amy arca teljesen kipirult, szemeit szorosan becsukta, ujjaival a takaróba kapaszkodott.

\- Hé, nem kell ennyire idegesnek lenned. - simogattam meg az arcát. - Gyere, ülj az ölembe úgy, hogy velem szemben legyél. - láttam, hogy teljesen önkontrollon kívül van és képtelen megmozdulni, ezért megemeltem, és ráraktam a lábaimra. - Mondj valamit, olyan érzésem van, hogy mindjárt elájulsz.

\- Ne-nekem is... - hajtotta rá fejét a vállamra, és szorosan megölelt.

Hirtelen odaérintettem a szerszámom Amy lába közé, amitől egy halk nyüszítést engedett ki, ujjait a hátamba mélyesztette.

\- N-ne... én... félek...

\- Azt látom. - pusziltam meg a nyakát. - De nem kell, ígérem, lassú és gyengéd leszek. Rendben?

\- J-jó... akkor elkezdhetjük.

Előre gondolkodva benyúltam a kabátzsebembe, és kihúztam két zsebkendőt. Ezután a tőlem telhető legóvatosabban toltam befelé, miközben finoman csókolgattam és harapdáltam a vállát, kezeim a derekát símogatták. Minden erejével próbált egyenletesen, az orrán át lélegezni, bár az nem nyújtott elég levegőt.

Leírhatatlan volt az egész. Persze, maga az, hogy a lány nedves és szűk helye teljesen körülölelt engem és pici mozgásokat végzett, már magában fantasztikus érzés volt, de az, hogy Amy reszkető testét a karjaimban tarthattam, miközben a hátamba kapaszkodik, emellett a vállamra hajtja a fejét, így tökéletesen hallom az alapból halk, ideges légvételét, hihetetlenül boldoggá tett.

\- So-Sonic... Most abba kéne hagyni...ha még... ha még egy kicsit vársz, akkor én...

\- Pszt, nincs semmi baj, csináld.

\- Nem lehet, nem fogom tudni visszatartani a... a hango... - ekkor kezével megragadta az enyémet, és összefontuk az ujjaink. Az eddigieknél ezerszer jobban hozzámbújt, fejét az állam alá szorította, majd egy nem igazán halk, de szerncsére elég rövid sikkantás jelezte, hogy megtörtént. Ekkor lassan kihúztam, az egyik zsebkendőt odaadtam neki, a másikat meg magamhoz vettem, mivel nekem sem volt sok hátra.

\- Csodás voltál, Ames. - csókoltam meg gyengéden.

\- Te sem panaszkodhatsz.

Egymásra mosolyogtunk, majd Amy lehajtotta a fejét a földre, mire én is mellékucorodtam és boldogan átöleltem.

\- Tails, miért adott ki Miss Amy fura hangokat...? - hallottam meg Cream suttogó hangját, mire mindkettőnknek lefagyott a mosoly az arcáról.


End file.
